totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wodny wyścig
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 4 Chris siedzi razem z Chefem na motorówce. Chris: 'Witajcie ponownie! W poprzednim odcinku uczestnicy musieli znaleźć porwane osoby z ich drużyn. Pauline, Jake, Kevin, Lucas, Natalie i Vanessa, czyli ci uprowadzeni, przebywali przez cały czas ukryci w jaskini. W międzyczasie nakarmili też niedźwiedzia, żeby to oni przypadkiem nie stali się jego pożywieniem. Jako pierwsi (i jedyni) znaleźli ich Orlando, Jacob i Ashley, co oznaczało, że wygrały Wredne Szczury. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy nudnego Boba, który przeszkadzał tylko swojej drużynie. Jak dzisiaj potoczą się losy zawodników? Kto jako następny skorzysta z Katapulty Przegranych? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Domki drużynowe Paskudne Robale '''Andrew: 'Świetnie, straciliśmy już drugą osobę. Może dzisiaj w końcu trochę się postaracie? 'Pauline: '''Wiesz, ostatnio akurat tylko połowa drużyny miała się wykazać w zadaniu. '''Andrew: '''Nie zwalaj winy na mnie! ''Pauline zrobiła minę typu o.O 'Pauline: '''A czy ja cię za coś obwiniam? Nie powiedziałam przecież, że to przez ciebie przegraliśmy. '''Andrew: '''Ale na pewno tak pomyślałaś. '''Pauline: '''Dobra, to może sam przestań czepiać się innych i zacznij się trochę bardziej przykładać do zadań, bo wcale nie jesteś taki najlepszy. '''Andrew: '''Ja nie jestem najlepszy? Gdyby nie ja… '''Pauline: '…to bylibyśmy lepszą drużyną. Nie potrzeba nam takich ludzi jak ty. 'Andrew: '''Chyba takich jak ty. Czy ty coś w ogóle zrobiłaś, żeby pomóc drużynie? '''Pauline: '''No nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale to dzięki mnie wygraliśmy drugie zadanie. ''Kevin podszedł do nich. 'Kevin: '''Przestańcie się już kłócić. Zostało nas tylko pięciu i nie powinniśmy sobie dalej szkodzić tymi konfliktami. Oboje jesteście tutaj potrzebni, tak jak pozostali. ''Andrew i Pauline wymienili się groźnymi spojrzeniami i odeszli w inne strony. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Nie wiem ile jeszcze z nim wytrzymam. Już dawno nikt mnie tak nie denerwował jak on… (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Co ona sobie w ogóle myśli? Że ja nie jestem tutaj najlepszy? Pff… Wredne Szczury ''Natalie siedziała sama z dala od innych, gdy podeszła do niej Vanessa. 'Vanessa: '''Hej, czemu siedzisz tutaj tak samotnie? Coś się stało? '''Natalie: '''Nic takiego… (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: 'Chętnie bym każdemu o wszystkim powiedziała, ale jednak mimo wszystko boję się, że Ashley i tak wymyśli coś, żeby się obronić. Pewnie zaczęłaby wymyślać, że kłamię i chcę jej zaszkodzić. A inni by w to uwierzyli i chwilę później już by mnie pewnie wyeliminowali… No cóż, dla własnego dobra spróbuję wytrzymać z tym „sojuszem”. '''Vanessa: '''Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Jeszcze wczoraj nie wyglądałaś na taką zmartwioną… ''Nagle podeszła do nich Ashley. 'Ashley: '''Może tak tylko obudziła się w kiepskim nastroju? Na pewno to nie jest nic ważnego, co nie? ''Wymownie spojrzała się na Natalie. 'Natalie: '''Tak… Nie powinnaś się martwić. '''Vanessa: '''Trudno mi w to uwierzyć, ale niech ci będzie. Mimo wszystko dobrze będzie jeśli potem pomedytujesz ze mną. ''Vanessa odeszła od nich. 'Ashley: '''No, chyba nie chciałaś jej powiedzieć o naszej wczorajszej rozmowie? '''Natalie: '''Może i chciałam, a co? '''Ashley: '''A to, że wiesz jak to się może dla ciebie skończyć. Tymczasem na zewnątrz... ''Przed domkami stali Chris i Jennifer, która trzymała megafon. (przez megafon) 'Jennifer: '''Wyłaźcie z domków, frajerzy. Chris na was czeka. '''Chris: '''Dzięki, nie powiedziałbym tego lepiej. ''Uczestnicy wyszli z domków. Jennifer z wrednym uśmieszkiem spojrzała się w stronę drużyny Szczurów. 'Ashley: '''A ona co tutaj robi?! '''Jennifer: '''Wróciłam, przeszkadza ci to? ''Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Andrew wyglądali na niezadowolonych. 'Chris: '''Nie musicie się denerwować. Jennifer wróciła, ale tylko jako moja asystentka. Nie pozwoliłbym jej ot tak wrócić do gry. '''Jennifer: '''Pff. I tak jeszcze będę mogła zemścić się na niektórych. ''Spojrzała się na Ashley. 'Ashley: '''Próbuj sobie. Ja już raz cię wywaliłam, mogę to jeszcze powtórzyć. '''Pauline: '''Jesteś aż tak zdesperowana, że zgodziłaś się usługiwać Chrisowi? ''Zanim Jennifer im odpowiedziała, wtrącił się Chris. 'Chris: '''Na pogaduszki jeszcze będziecie mieli czas. Jak Jennifer postara się przy pracy jako moja asystentka, to może wróci do gry. Ale szczerze w to wątpię. '''Jennifer: '''Co?! Ale przecież… '''Chris: '''Cicho. Od teraz jednym z twoich zadań będzie nie odzywać się na ten temat, jasne? ''Jennifer nie odpowiedziała mu i zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie obrażonej. 'Chris: '''To dobrze. Przejdźmy zatem do sedna sprawy. Za piętnaście minut spotykamy się w Porcie Wstydu. Lepiej przebierzcie się w stroje kąpielowe. I nie spóźnijcie się! Port Wstydu ''Chris czekał już na zawodników. Nieco dalej stała sobie nadal obrażona Jennifer. Po chwili uczestnicy zebrali się w porcie i stanęli przed Chrisem. 'Chris: '''Jak już mogliście się domyślić, wasze kolejne zadanie będzie związane z wodą. I będzie to pewien wodny wyścig. A dokładniej dwa wyścigi, które rozegrają się w tym samym czasie, z tym że jeden będzie bardziej… poboczny. I do niego potrzebuję po jednej osobie z drużyn. Więc kto jest chętny? '''Orlando: '''Ja chcę! '''Andrew: '''Ja też! Nikt mi teraz nie powie, że jestem niepotrzebny. ''Pauline przewróciła oczami. 'Chris: '''Akurat dzisiaj każdy się przyda. Reszta osób weźmie udział w tym głównym wyścigu, który zadecyduje o tym, która drużyna wygra. Tymczasem Andrew i Orlando będą się ścigać na tych pięknych wodnych rowerach! ''Pokazał na dwa lekko zniszczone wodne rowery w kształcie łabędzi. 'Chris: '''Musicie na nich dotrzeć do brzegu Wyspy Kości, gdzie będzie czekać na was Chef. Gdy go spotkacie da wam flagę w kolorze waszej drużyny, z którą będziecie musieli tu wrócić. Zwycięzca tego zadania może zdobyć pewną dodatkową nagrodę dla drużyny. Żeby nie tracić czasu, możecie już zaczynać. ''Orlando i Andrew wsiedli do rowerów wodnych i odpłynęli. 'Chris: '''Przejdźmy dalej. W tej głównej części zadania będziecie ścigać się na dwóch motorówkach wokół wyspy. Ale oczywiście to nie wszystko. Wokół całej Wawanakwy znajduje się po 10 flag w kolorach waszych drużyn. Wy musicie je zdobyć. Wtedy dopiero możecie tu wrócić i cieszyć się wygraną. Poza tym, trzy osoby będą płynąć na nartach wodnych za motorówką, jedna będzie sterować i jeszcze jedna osoba będzie miała do dyspozycji automat do strzelania piłeczkami tenisowymi, którymi możecie przeszkodzić przeciwnikom. Jeśli ktoś wyląduje w wodzie, będzie musiał wrócić do portu i nie będzie już dalej uczestniczyć w zadaniu. Rozumiecie? '''Pauline: '''Dobra, ale w naszej drużynie jest o jedną osobę za mało. '''Chris: '''Czekałem aż ktoś z was się o to uczepi. Nie musicie się o nic martwić. Dzisiaj dostaniecie dodatkową osobę, która będzie mogła tylko płynąć na nartach. Ma po prostu sprawić, żeby było was po równo i nic więcej. '''Alexandra: '''A kto będzie tą dodatkową osobą? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''Co się tak gapicie? Ja nie będę uczestniczyć w tym durnym zadaniu. '''Chris: '''Nie chodziło mi o Jennifer. Tą osobą jest nasz dzisiejszy gość specjalny, który pomógł nam w przygotowaniu tego zadania. Powitajcie naszą starą uczestniczkę Bridgette! ''Nagle jak na zawołanie Bridgette przypływa na łódce do portu. 'Bridgette: '''Witajcie! Cieszę się, że mogłam na chwilę tu wrócić. ''W czasie gdy niektórzy chcieli się przywitać z Bridgette, Jake podszedł do Natalie. 'Jake: '''Powodzenia w zadaniu! '''Natalie: '''Dzięki… '' Szybko odwróciła od niego wzrok. Jake wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. 'Jake: '''Obraziłaś się na mnie? Nie zachowywałaś się tak wcześniej… ''Natalie zaczęła mówić do niego ściszonym głosem. 'Natalie: '''Nie mogę z tobą rozmawiać. Pewnej osobie z mojej drużyny to przeszkadza. Nie gniewaj się. '''Jake: '''Nie rozumiem. Przecież ze sobą nie spiskujemy. Poza tym to twoja sprawa z kim rozmawiasz. '''Natalie: '''No tak, ale chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy co ona może zrobić, gdy ktoś się jej sprzeciwi. ''Nagle Ashley wepchnęła Jake’a do wody. 'Ashley: '''Czy ty mnie wczoraj nie zrozumiałaś jak mówiłam, że nie chcę widzieć jak kumplujesz się z przeciwnikami? ''Natalie chciała jej odpowiedzieć, ale Ashley zaczęła mówić dalej. 'Ashley: '''Nie obchodzi mnie co masz do powiedzenia. To twoja ostatnia szansa. Dla własnego dobra powinnaś go ignorować i skupić się tylko na naszej drużynie. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem już to do ciebie dotarło. A teraz chodź ze mną, bo musimy się naradzić co do zadania. ''Odeszły w stronę osób z drużyny. Tymczasem Jake wyszedł z wody i również poszedł w stronę swojej drużyny. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jake: '''Słyszałem to, co mówiła Ashley… Chyba zostanie pierwszą osobą, której nie będę tu lubić. Dlaczego ona się tak zachowuje wobec Natalie? (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: 'Eh, niedługo pewnie Ashley zacznie trzymać mnie na smyczy. Nie sądziłam, że ona będzie się aż tak czepiać. No cóż, trudno. Mam nadzieję, że Jake to zrozumie i nie będzie próbował ze mną rozmawiać, bo jeszcze to się też dla niego źle skończy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Mogłabym już wywalić Natalie, ale ona może się jeszcze przydać , więc wygląda na to, że warto by było pozbyć się tego Jake’a. Myślę, że nie powinnam mieć z tym większych problemów… ''Drużyny przez chwilę naradzały się co do zadania. 'Ashley: '''To kto będzie sterował tą motorówką? ''Przez kilka sekund nikt się nie odezwał. 'Jacob: '''W sumie to ja mogę. '''Ashley: '''Dobra, mam nadzieję, że nie zawalisz tego. Ja będę sabotować przeciwników tym automatem do strzelania piłkami. ''Tymczasem u drugiej drużyny… 'Jake: '''Ja chcę sterować łodzią! To na pewno jest bardzo fajne! '''Pauline: '''Jak chcesz, to proszę bardzo. Za to ja mogę strzelać piłkami do tamtej drużyny. Nie chcę płynąć na nartach. ''Chwilę później drużyny były gotowe do startu. 'Chris: '''Powodzenia! I uważajcie na rekiny! ''Motorówki powoli zaczęły przyspieszać. Niektórzy jeszcze z przerażeniem spojrzeli się na radosnego Chrisa. Wyścig Andrew vs Orlando Orlando szybko wyprzedził Andrew i był już kilkanaście metrów przed nim. 'Andrew: '''Jeśli myślisz, że tak łatwo mnie pokonasz, to się mylisz! '''Orlando: '''A czy to ważne, czy łatwo czy trudno cię pokonam? Jeszcze niepotrzebnie się zmęczysz. Liczy się to, że i tak przegrasz. '''Andrew: '''Ah tak? Jeszcze się przekonamy. ''Andrew próbował przyspieszać, lecz niezbyt mu to pomagało. Orlando coraz bardziej się od niego oddalał. Główny wyścig Wredne Szczury Jacob dobrze sobie radził z prowadzeniem motorówki. Dosyć szybko wyprzedził przeciwną drużynę. Vanessa, Natalie i Lucas jakoś utrzymywali się na nartach wodnych cały czas uważając, żeby z nich nie spaść. Natomiast Ashley rozglądała się za flagami. Po chwili coś dostrzegła. '''Ashley: Płyń w prawą stronę! Tam jest chyba jedna z naszych flag! Jacob skręcił i popłynął tam, gdzie wskazywała mu Ashley. Gdy tam dopłynęli, zabrali ich pierwszą flagę. Nieco dalej znajdowała się też flaga przeciwnej drużyny, którą Ashley także złapała. Natalie: Tej akurat chyba nie potrzebujemy. Ashley: Ale za to nasi przeciwnicy jej potrzebują. Zresztą oni też mogą próbować zaszkodzić nam w ten sposób. Natalie: Wątpię... Ashley: 'A co ty tam możesz wiedzieć. Jak nie masz nic ważnego do powiedzenia, to się nie odzywaj. ''Ashley odwróciła się od Natalie, która tylko przewróciła oczami po tym co powiedziała. Paskudne Robale Oni w tym czasie nic jeszcze nie znaleźli. Jake na początku miał pewne problemy z zapanowaniem nad łodzią, ale później zaczął już sobie jakoś radzić. Pauline rozglądała się za flagami tak jak Ashley oraz od czasu do czasu próbowała pomoc Jake'owi. Kevin i Alexandra próbowali utrzymać się na nartach wodnych co przychodziło im z pewną trudnością, natomiast ich pomocniczka Bridgette płynęła bez większych problemów. '''Jake: Dobra, już chyba wiem jak tym sterować. Może chcecie trochę przyspieszyć? Będzie fajnie! Alexandra: Nawet nie próbuj! Już teraz ledwo sobie radzimy na tych nartach! Jake: Na pewno? Tamci już nas chyba przegonili... Kevin: Lepiej nie ryzykujmy. Zresztą dopiero zaczynamy. Ciągle możemy wygrać. Pauline: Dokładnie. Poza tym chyba właśnie zbliżamy się do naszej pierwszej flagi. Rzeczywiście nieco dalej znajdowała się ich flaga. Jake: 'No to płyniemy! ''Mimo wszystko Jake trochę przyspieszył, lecz pozostali już nie odzywali się na ten temat. Wredne Szczury Jakiś czas później zdobyli już trzy kolejne flagi oraz jeszcze jedną przeciwnej drużyny. Nieco dalej od nich pływał rekin, który nagle zaczął się zbliżać do łodzi. 'Jacob: '''Nie wiem czy już to zauważyliście, ale rekin się do nas zbliża. ''Uczestnicy z przerażeniem spojrzeli się w stronę rekina. 'Ashley: '''No to na co czekasz? Płyń szybciej! ''Przyspieszyli zostawiając rekina w tyle. Jednocześnie zaczęli zbliżać się do Portu Wstydu. 'Natalie: '''Już okrążyliśmy wyspę? Przecież znaleźliśmy tylko cztery flagi. '''Vanessa: '''Do tej pory płynęliśmy dosyć blisko brzegu. Teraz chyba będziemy musieli dalej odpłynąć, żeby znaleźć resztę. '''Ashley: '''Masz rację. Czas rozejrzeć się nieco dalej od wyspy. ''Po chwili zaczęli trochę oddalać się od wyspy jednocześnie mijając port, na którym Chris wachlowany przez Jennifer wypoczywał sobie na leżaku. Paskudne Robale Tym razem oni znaleźli się w pobliżu tego samego rekina, obok którego po chwili pojawił się następny. Gdy wszyscy z niepokojem patrzyli się na drapieżniki, Jake zwolnił trochę motorówkę. 'Pauline: ' Co robisz?! Teraz akurat powinieneś płynąć szybciej zamiast wolniej! 'Jake: '''Ale trochę dalej jest chyba nasza flaga! ''Pokazał w stronę flagi, która znajdowała się za pływającymi rekinami. 'Kevin: '''Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, żeby tam teraz płynąć. '''Jake: '''Oj tam, później może być ich tu jeszcze więcej! ''Jake poprowadził łódź z przestraszonymi zawodnikami w stronę flagi dosyć szybko mijając rekiny, które nie zwróciły na nich większej uwagi. 'Jake: '''Nie było chyba aż tak strasznie? '''Pauline: '''Pomijając fakt, że naraziłeś nas na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, to nie. ''Pauline zabrała flagę i popłynęli dalej mijając po chwili port. Wyścig Andrew vs Orlando Orlando był już na brzegu Wyspy Kości i odbierał drużynową flagę od Chefa. 'Orlando: '''Wiedziałem, że tamten frajer ze mną nie wygra! '''Chef: '''Tak, tak. Idź już sobie, bo nie obchodzi mnie co masz do powiedzenia. ''Orlando wsiadł z powrotem do roweru wodnego i zaczął wracać na Wawanakwę. Tymczasem Andrew resztkami sił próbował dopłynąć na brzeg. 'Andrew: '''Eh, nie mogę pozwolić, żeby on mnie przegonił. To ja muszę wygrać! ''Powoli zbliżał się do brzegu Wyspy Kości. Główny wyścig Obydwie drużyny płynęły dosyć blisko siebie. Robale miały cztery flagi, a Szczury pięć plus cały czas dwie dodatkowe, które należą do drużyny przeciwnej. 'Ashley: '(szeptem, do siebie)Teraz jest dobry moment na to, by trochę rozproszyć Jake’a. Skierowała wyrzutnię piłek w stronę Jake’a i zaczęła do niego strzelać. 'Jake: '''Au! Co jest? ''Odwrócił się w stronę Ashley i w tym samym momencie jedna z piłek trafiła go w twarz, przez co na chwilę stracił panowanie nad motorówką. Następnie gwałtownie skręcił przez co Alexandra i Kevin wpadli do wody. 'Pauline: '''Hej! Uważaj trochę! '''Jake: '''To nie moja wina! ''Pauline „w akcie zemsty” zaczęła strzelać piłkami do Szczurów. Po chwili udało jej się wyprowadzić z równowagi Lucasa i Natalie, którzy również wpadli do wody. Natomiast Ashley dalej atakowała Jake’a, który był z tego powodu coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jake: '''O co jej chodzi? Mam wrażenie, że uwzięła się na mnie zupełnie bez powodu! ''Nagle Jake przestał sterować motorówką. 'Jake: '''Dosyć tego! Odsuń się! ''Odepchnął Pauline, która przez to wpadła do wody. Jednocześnie zaskoczona Ashley przestała w niego strzelać. 'Pauline: '''Idioto! Przez ciebie przegramy! ''Lecz Jake jej nie słuchał i zaczął celować wyrzutnią piłek w stronę Ashley. 'Ashley: '''Eee… Jacob, przyspiesz trochę. ''Popłynęli nieco szybciej. Tymczasem motorówka Robali, którą nikt już nie sterował, zaczęła zbliżać się do wielkiego głazu. Jake nie zwrócił na to uwagi, gdyż strzelał w stronę Ashley. Natomiast Bridgette zeskoczyła z nart wodnych chcąc uniknąć zderzenia. 'Pauline: '''No świetnie… '''Bridgette: '''Nie sądziłam, że skończy się to w taki sposób. Chociaż nie, w końcu to Totalna Porażka… ''W tym momencie motorówka uderzyła w głaz i po chwili zatonęła razem z Jake’m oraz flagami znalezionymi przez drużynę. Następnie podpłynęła do nich łódź z Chefem oraz uczestnikami, którzy wcześniej wpadli do wody. Pojawiła się także drużyna Szczurów by zobaczyć co się stało. '''Ashley: '''No tego to się nie spodziewałam. 'Poza tym ciekawe kogo Robale będą obwiniać za przegraną… ''Spojrzała się na zdezorientowanego Jake’a, który jeszcze był w wodzie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jake: '''Kurczę, nawaliłem trochę dzisiaj. Mam nadzieję, że to się jednak dobrze skończy… Port Wstydu ''Zawodnicy byli już w porcie razem z Chrisem. 'Chris: '''No cóż, zadanie skończyło się trochę inaczej, niż to sobie wyobrażałem, ale jeszcze nie jest zakończone. ''W tym momencie do portu przypłynął Orlando. 'Orlando: '''Już jestem! Andrew nie miał ze mną szans! '''Chris: '''Dobra, cofam to co powiedziałem przed chwilą. Wygrywają Wredne Szczury! ''Radość zwycięskiej drużyny. 'Orlando: '''To co było tą dodatkową nagrodą? '''Chris: '''Osoba, która pierwsza wróciłaby tu z flagą zanim główne zadanie byłoby zakończone, zapewniłaby już zwycięstwo swojej drużynie. Lub ewentualnie gdyby to Robale teraz zwyciężyły, to dzięki tobie nikt by dzisiaj nie odpadł. Ale że ani jeden, ani drugi warunek was nie dotyczy, to nie macie w sumie żadnej nagrody. Ale po co się tym martwić, skoro i tak wygraliście? ''Po chwili do portu przypłynął zmęczony Andrew. 'Andrew: '''Eh, nareszcie koniec. ''Spojrzał się na resztę uczestników. 'Andrew: '''Wygraliśmy? '''Chris: '''Nie tym razem. Za moment spotykamy się na ceremonii, której mogło dzisiaj nie być. '''Andrew: 'Że co? 'Chris: '''Może pozostali wytłumaczą ci później o co chodzi. Natomiast Szczury mogą iść za kilkanaście minut do stołówki. Dzisiaj Chef przygotował dla was sushi. Miejmy nadzieję, że się nie zatrujecie. Ceremonia (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Niech nawet nie próbują oskarżać mnie o to, że wylądowaliśmy na kolejnej ceremonii! (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: 'Może miał akurat dzisiaj kiepski dzień? (pokój zwierzeń)'Kevin: 'Mam nadzieję, że w końcu jakoś się zgramy i uda nam się wygrać. A teraz to już nie będzie takie łatwe… '''Chris: '''Witajcie na waszej trzeciej ceremonii! Jak się czujecie z tym, że znowu przegraliście? '''Pauline: '''No raczej nie skaczemy z radości. '''Chris: '''No cóż, za chwilę zostanie was tutaj tylko czterech. A dzisiaj bezpieczni są… Kevin i Alexandra! ''Rzucił im pianki. 'Chris: '''Kolejna pianka wędruje do… Pauline! ''Jej również rzucił piankę. 'Chris: '''Zagrożeni są Jake oraz trzeci raz z rzędu Andrew. A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje… ''Zbliżenie na zagrożonych. 'Chris: '…Andrew! Znowu! 'Andrew: '''Tak! ''Złapał swoją piankę. Natomiast w stronę Jake’a poleciała ta zatruta, którą ominął. 'Jake: '''Szkoda… Nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło. '''Chris: '''A jednak. Zapraszam więc do Katapulty Przegranych! ''Po chwili Jake siedział już w katapulcie i nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. 'Jake: '''Wyrzucenie z tej katapulty musi być ekstra! '''Chris: '''Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Masz teraz niepowtarzalną okazję, by doświadczyć mocnego skoku adrenaliny. Więc… na razie! ''Uruchomił katapultę. W tle było słychać okrzyk radości Jake’a. 'Chris: '''No i zostało już dziesięciu zawodników walczących o milion dolarów. Kto jako następny pożegna się z marzeniami o zwycięstwie? Czy Paskudne Robale zdołają pokonać Wredne Szczury, którzy mają nad nimi przewagę? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę Totalnej Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Jake’a) ''Plac zabaw. Jake siedzi na huśtawce. 'Jake: '''Hejo! Jestem Jake. Chciałbym wystąpić w Totalnej Porażce, bo to na pewno byłaby super przygoda! ''Zaczyna się bujać. 'Jake: '''Zawsze chciałem uczestniczyć w tych szalonych wyzwaniach. Są ekstra! ''Z każdą chwilą buja się coraz mocniej. 'Jake: '''Poza tym fajnie byłoby wygrać tyle kasy. Ale szczerze mówiąc aż tak mi na tym nie zależy. Najważniejsza jest zabawa! ''W tym momencie zleciał z huśtawki, lecz szybko się podniósł. '''Jake: '''Hehe, nic mi nie jest! Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki